customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
CR - Sasuke 17
CR - Sasuke 17 is the Fifteenth Tournament after Daniel Arnold's Total Victory, the Eleventh after Al Masson's Total Victory, the Tenth after Markstickluke's Total Victory, and Sixth after His Second Total Victory. Last Tournament after having a Record amount of clears in CR - Sasuke 15, and CR - Sasuke 16, the Time Limit was reduced on the First Stage, and it gave the Competitors trouble. 18 Total Time Outs, and only 8 Clears. In the Second Stage, 4 out of the 8 were able to clear. Le Van Thuc for his first time, Newcomer ShadicMCGS on his First Attempt, Casidy Marks for his 6th Time, and Markstickluke for his 12th Time, and 8th In a row. On the Third Stage, Le Van Thuc would go out the earliest, failing the Vertical Grasper. Casidy Marks would fail the CR - Shin Cliffhanger, while ShadicMCGS would be the first to beat the Obstacle, and go on to clear the Third Stage. Markstickluke would also beat the CR - Shin Cliffhanger, but would fail the Spider Flip. On the Final Stage, Shadic would fall fairly early, failing the Blaze Double Salmon Ladder. Note: This Tournament is special for one reason, due to Random SASUKE ending after Tournament 17, I decided to use it's style for this one Tournament. It's like honoring how it went on for a year, and how it's neater than mine. But, if he doesn't want me to do that, I could change it after. Note 2: I'm also guessing Damage means the max it can do. Note 3: Also not understanding the Damage, so I guess i'm just gonna do this normally. Note 4: The Clear/Fail Ratio has been changed, so expect less clears from now on. Stage Overview First Stage Due to Shadic getting to the Final Stage, and this being a Tournament dedicated to Random SASUKE, the First Stage had a massive overhaul, with 8 New Obstacles and 2 Redesigned to be Harder. The only Obstacle unchanged is Project S.R.L.E. The Time Limit has also been changed, being decreased from 1:30 to 1:25, the lowest it's ever been. First Stage Results (Spoilers) The drastic changes in the course has shown, as only Four People! Were able to clear. For the First Time since the introduction of the All-Stars, all of them have failed the First Stage. Markstickluke fails the First Stage for the first time since CR - Sasuke 8, ending his Third Stage streak at 8. This is I think, the 2nd Lowest First Stage clears. Project S.R.L.E was the Killer this time around, taking out 26 Competitors. Second Stage The Second Stage wasn't as changed as the First. Only 2 New Obstacles, and the Global Balance being moved from the 5th Obstacle to the 4th. Second Stage Results (Spoilers) The Few First Stage clearers were quickly dispatched of in the Second Stage. The New Obstacles weren't even touched, with 2 Going out on the Bungee Salmon Ladder, Yamada Koji failing the 3rd, the Tricky Bridge. Daniel Gil would go only 1 Obstacle Further, failing the Global Balance, placing 1st for his First Time. First Stage Obstacles (1) ① *Step Evolution ステップの進化 (17 Floating Steps that Keep Ascending) ② Project S.R.L.E S.R.L.E ③ *Long Jump Hang ロングジャンプハング (Long Jump Run-Up, with No Trampoline) ④ *F7 F7 (Faster Version of the F6 in CR - Sasuke 8) ⑤ *CR-GO ゴー (Can't Really Explain This One, Going to Try and Make It0 ⑥ *Fusion Wall 融着壁 (Half-Pipe Attack with No Rope, That Leads into the Crooked Wall) ⑦ *Yottabyte Soritatsu Kabe Soritatsu 可部 (7.5m Warped Wall...Lil High) ⑧ *Slider Spider スライダースパイダー (Basically Slider Jump into Jumping Spider) ⑨ *Flying Squirrel ムササビ (Literally Flying Chute into Flying Squirrel) ⑩ ^Spinning Bridge スピニングブリッジ (4 More Balls Added) ⑪ ^Rope Ladder ロープの梯子 (Longer Ladder) (1:20 Time Limit)* Note: * Means New Note2: ^ Means Changed. Results (1) Second Stage Obstacles (2) ① Bungee Slider + ② Bungee Salmon Ladder + (Due to the Bar being a Bungee rope now, it's significantly harder than a normal Salmon Ladder) ③ Tricky Bridge + Platform ④ Global Balance + ⑤ Spider Walk + ⑥ Spider Drop - Platform ⑦ Backrush* (There is handles in the water for competitors to grab on due to the force of the water) ⑧ Metal Spin^ (Just Harder due to the Water) ⑨ Giant Wall Lift* (Just One Giant Wall to Lift, also Harder due to the Water) (1:05 Time Limit)^ Results (2) Opinion Just a massacre. (Not Smokey) The Increased fail/clear ratio showed, as only 4 People Cleared, I think the 2nd lowest, and the lowest since CR - Sasuke 1 (Which doesn't count as that was just BS) As you can see, I'm probably going to change it back, or decrease it a little. For the First Time as-well, CR - Sasuke ends in the Second Stage. Opinion #2: This is your guys opinion, should I change it back? Or keep the difficulty like this. Best Performance Category:CR-Sasuke